


Cute Little Houses

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Party, Diabetes, Diabetic Virgil Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Remy and Emile are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: Roman loved the tradition that his friends had of sending advent calendars to each other. This year, Remy and Emile had sent the four of them cute little houses and he couldn’t wait to see them all opened.Or.A week of opening up advent gifts.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: 25 Days of December [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Kudos: 25





	Cute Little Houses

**December 1st: Twenty-four days until Christmas**

Patton watched as Roman opened the big shipping box.

It had been a tradition for the past few Decembers to send each household in their friend group an advent calendar to countdown to Christmas. Last year, it was Remus and Janus’s, even though the latter didn’t celebrate, he still liked giving gifts to his friends through the boxes, turn to send them one. The gifts last year had been both thoughtful and weird, but this year was Remy’s and Emile’s turn. Their big box of advent gifts had arrived a few days ago, but as usual, they didn’t open it until the first day of December.

“Oh, these are so cute! Roman pulled out a tiny cardboard house-shaped box and then held up a white piece of fabric. “And a piece of felt for the snow.”

“Oh, that is cute,” Virgil said as they leaned down and grabbed another house from the box. “Whata see Pat?”

“Sure,” The shipping box wasn’t that big so, only two of them were able to sit around it, leaving him and Logan on the couch. “Thanks,” he said once Virgil leaned over to give it to him. The house that he held was labeled with the number twelve on the front side of the house, and he imagined that the rest of them were numbered as well. “See Lo,” Patton handed it to Logan, who was sitting on the other end of the couch curled up on the armrest.

“They are quite adorable for a little house cutout.”

It took all of them around fifteen minutes to set up the village on their coffee table. The piece of snow like felt went below all the houses, and they randomly put houses on top of it, so that they would have to search for the number each day. They also saw that under each house was either someone’s name or the word ‘all’ signaling who the gift was for.

“Pat,” Logan said as he looked at the name under the house labeled number twenty-four. “Your turn.” Patton watched as he made his way over to the couch, where they had all huddled together not watching the TV show that was playing in the background. They usually opened the boxes in the morning, after all, it was days until Christmas. But they always opened the first day at night in case they had to set up the advent calendar.

“Okie Dokie.” Logan passed him the square-shaped house as he sat down, and Patton gently pulled off the tape that kept the bottom from falling open.

A package wrapped in tissue paper came out of the house, and Patton wrapped it.

“Oh, it’s a bath bomb.” The bath bomb was a blue heart, and Patton could already smell the vanilla scent even with the packaging of the bath bomb being closed. “It smells so good.”

“If you’re done sniffing stuff, what does the note say?” Virgil asked from where they were stuffed in between the armrest of the couch and Roman. Every gift in everyone’s advent calendar came with a small note as it was part of the tradition.

“Oh, yeah,” Patton grabbed the small piece of paper that was also in the box and unfolded it. “Patton - We hope that you (and literally everyone else as none of you can resist amazing smells) knows that you are the bomb dot com."

“I feel called out, and it's not even my gift,” Patton honestly agreed with Roman a lot right now.

**December 2nd: Twenty-three days until Christmas**

“Here,” Patton said as he put down the house that had the number twenty-three on it, “It’s for all of us.”

Virgil looked up from their PDM, they had woken up feeling ill around three and never got back to sleep nor their levels back to normal for very long. “That’s a cute house,” The house in question had tiny snowmen drawn next to the front door.

“Can I open it?” Roman asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Patton reached across Virgil to pass it to Roman, then sat back down to continue eating his breakfast. He and Virgil would be leaving soon for work, so he had to finish.

Roman opened up the box and took out a little tissue paper wrapped gift and a note. Patton watched in between spoonfuls on his cereal as Roman unwrapped the gift.

“Oh, that’s so cute.” Roman held up four little DIY sets. One was a kit for making a felt gingerbread person, another a felt gingerbread house, the third was making a garland of snowflakes, and the last was making a felt snowman. He handed them to Logan and unwrapped the note. “Y’all we thought that these were super cute and that you could do them during one of your movie nights.”

**December 3rd: Twenty-two days until Christmas**

“It’s mine!” Patton watched as Virgil made their way to the table and sat down holding today’s house. Virgil had been able to sleep throughout the night without having to get up, so they were in a much better mood this morning.

“It’s a cute tiny house,” Logan said and Patton had to agree. The house was the smallest one of the little village houses, but it definitely was one of the cutest as it had candy cane patterns all over the roof and the door.

“I know right,” He watched as Virgil spooned some cereal into their mouth before peeling off the tape and opening the bottom of the house. Inside was a tiny package and another note. It took Virgil a few seconds to open it up. “Oh, it’s one of the pins Remy has,” Virgil passed the enamel pin over to Roman as they opened up the note. “Virgil - We know that you really liked Remy’s salty pin so we got you one too. Xe thought that it would be a good addition to your collection.”

**December 4th: Twenty-one days until Christmas**

“And Logan finally gets one!” Patton said as he sat down in the chair and placed the house in front of Logan who was taking a sip of his coffee.

“I like the snowy roof, too bad we don’t have any snow yet,” Logan said as he picked up the house.

“Yeah, I love living vicariously through our advent calendar houses,” Virgil said from where they were standing near the coffee machine, where Patton knew they would still be able to see Logan opening the house.

Patton watched as Logan pulled out two little packages and a note. Logan unwrapped the larger one which turned out to be a black tie then opened up the second smaller package which was a pair of socks that had reindeer wearing tiny ties.

“Aww, they’re so cute,” Patton said and Logan passed them to him.

“Logan,” Logan started to read, “we thought that maybe you would want to match the reindeer next time you go into work. You know, business on top and party down below and all that?”

**December 5th: Twenty days until Christmas**

“Vi’s turn again,” Roman said as he came back into the kitchen, “You up for it? Or do you want to wait for later tonight?” Virgil had woken up with low blood sugar this morning, and Patton knew that Roman was referring to the nausea that they were experiencing earlier this morning.

“Yeah, I’m good Princy,” Virgil reached out their hand and Roman gave it to them. “I’m less nauseous than I was before.”

Patton watched as Virgil pulled out a circle-shaped package and a note. They unwrapped the tissue paper and held up a light purple cloud-shaped bath bomb.

“The label says it smells like rain, which sounds cool.” They unfolded the note and started to read. “Vi - Now you can really be Roman’s stormcloud.”

**December 6th: Nineteen days until Christmas**

“Here you go Ro,” Logan said as he placed the house down in front of Roman’s plate before sitting down.

“You finally get one!” Patton said as he watched Roman sit back down with another cup of coffee.

“Yay,” Roman picked up the box, “I was starting to think they had forgotten how to spell my name or something.”

This was another tiny box, just a hare smaller than Virgil’s box when they got their new pin which led Patton to think it was a pin too. He watched as Roman pulled out a small package and another note.

“Oh my god!” Roman exclaimed once he had finally gotten the tape on the tissue paper undone. “It’s Schylur Sisters pins. They’re so cute.” As Virgil looked at the pins, Roman started to read the note. “Roman - we know that you really liked these pins (but Emile won’t let me relieve our inside spy) so we couldn’t throw away our shot of getting you a good gift.”

**December 7th: Eighteen days until Christmas**

“This one had a tiny flag on it,” Virgil said as they walked back to the table with the largest house in their hands. “So who wants to open it?”

“Do you want to? ‘Cause you weren’t feeling well last time you opened yours.” Roman said putting down his mug.

“Sure, if y’all don’t want to do it.” Patton watched as Virgil paused for a moment allowing for anyone to speak up, then started to open it up.

They pulled out a large rectangular package and a note. Putting down the note they unwrapped the tissue paper to find a Christmas gift box. Pulling off the lid, Patton watched as they gasped.

“Oh my god,” He watched as they pulled out something and showed it off to them. It was a picture of Remus and Roman from back at university. “They sent a whole bunch of old photos, and the frames have magnets on the back of them.

“That’s so cool,” Roman said as he took the frame from Virgil’s hand. “Remus and I looked so young and similar back then.”

“Roman, you’re identical twins you still look very similar.”

“I know, but oh god it doesn’t seem like it anymore.” Patton took the frame from Roman when it was passed to him. “What does the note say?”

“Hey guys (and Vi), we found a bunch of old photos that we took back in college and thought that you would want some copies of them so we put them in tiny frames for you to place on the fridge or stuff in your offices. By the way, we also sent them to Remus and Janus and they should be getting them soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was “Christmas Countdowns/Advent Calendars”. 
> 
> I was planning on writing all 25 gifts but then I realized that was a lot of writing, so I decided to just do a week. However, some of the other gifts were supposed to include ornaments for everyone, nail polish bottles for Virgil and Patton, candy for everyone, and socks and masks for every but Logan (who already got a tie and some socks).


End file.
